flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6' ---- Stormkit growled and swatted out at thin air beside his brother.---- Cardinalblaze, with the help of her mate, Jasminepetal, and Frostleaf, was escorted to the Nursery, practically being dragged. She smiled down happily at her kits, her blue gaze dull yet warm.---- Duskpaw nodded, standing proudly beside Flamestar, trying to look as tall as he could. "Yeah, it was just a fluke, I usually catch those pencil-legs."Silverstar 17:50, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "You did well for your first time," Flamestar purred, touching noses with her apprentice. Back at camp, Birchtail settled down beside his kits and his mate. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" He meowed, pressing close to her. Emberkit squealed happily, bouncing over to Cardinalblaze and jupming uptop her back. Flamestar 22 17:54, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flinched from pain as her daughter put pressure on a wound, but she kept calm and cool, pain showing in her blue gaze. "C-Careful sweetie, momma's still injured."----- Duskpaw practically melted, looking like an excited little kit.Silverstar 17:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar continued to purr, spotting a small shrew by the bushes. "Over theres a shrub, maybe you can try catching that, try using your front claws, and don't hesitate to keep running and leap onto the prey." Flamestar 22 17:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw nodded, slinking off into the bushes with his fur and ears flat. His tail was parallel with the ground as he stalked his prey, keeping silent in the bushes before striking out with his foreclaws, dragging the small creature into the bush as it cried out in pain.Silverstar 18:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Nice job!" Flamestar purred, waving her tail. The sun shone on her glossy pelt, the wind speeding up and ruffling into her fur. Flamestar 22 18:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw raised his head proudly, giving his brother Hiddenshade a smug look. The black smoke tabby warrior simply rolled his eyes, twitching his long whiskers in amusement.Silverstar 18:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar twitched her tail, padding forward. She kept low, keeping her ears flat. She waved her tail, signaling the patrol forward. "Let's get back to camp, I scent trouble." Flamestar 22 18:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) A small, scarlet-colored kit was hidden in the shadows of a wide fern. Her paws trembled, her pelt shivering with fear, cold, and pain. The kit's whiskers were twitching uncontrollably as she peered out from under the bush at the cats. The kit had long red marks running down her side, while blood clotted on her shoulder. -Ripple.of.mc Hiddenshade nodded, giving his brother a quick shove before snickering to himself and stalking on, watching his little brother scowl and leap from the bush.Silverstar 18:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Wait," Flamestar ordered, pearing around the bush. "There's a kit!" Flamestar proclaimed, gazing at the kit with round eyes. Flamestar 22 18:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade skidded to a halt, his brother nearly falling beside him, causing his whiskers to twitch in amusement once more. "Eh? What's a kit doing here?" Mumbled Duskpaw with a twitch of his tail.Silverstar 18:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Flamestar responded, keeping low. She gazed at the brutal scars on the kit, gasping. "What's your name? What happend to you?" Flamestar 22 18:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade cast his leader a side glance, looking quite hesitant. "If we take her to camp, how do you think the others will react? Especially Stormkit and Shadowkit..." The black-and-silver tom was aware of Cardinalblaze's litter being on guard.Silverstar 18:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "They will ask questions, surely," Flamestar answered. "We can't just leave her out here, though. We need to take her to camp." Flamestar 22 18:43, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded his agreement before grabbing the kit by her scruff, while Duskpaw sniffed her curiously. "What if her mother's looking for her?" The apprentice questioned. Hiddenshade ignored his brother, hoping that Stormkit would make a friend out of the new kit and not an intruder.Silverstar 18:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think this kit has a mother, after all, the mother wouldn't just leave their kit out here to die," Flamestar pointed out. She grabbed the kit as it squirmed in her jaws, flailing around and squealing helplessly. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit's eyes grew wide as Flamestar gently picked her up. She opened her jaws to wail frantically, as if Flamestar meant harm. The kit flailed out her limbs, making a feeble attempt to escape. Ripple.of.mc 19:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed at Birchtail and Cardinalblaze. Nobody believes me..I'm no traitor! Licking her kits, her many wounds still bleeding, she padded over to the medicine den, Silverstorm following her in. She collapsed into her nest with a grunt. "Cardinalblaze is fine!" She growled. ---Silverstorm had to agree with the pale silver tabby. Cardinalblaze seemed fine! She padded out of the medicine den and over to the nursery. "How is she?" She asked Birchtail mildly. "Stormwillow's staying in the medicine den," she meowed, narrowing her eyes. Don't you dare say anything Birchtail! Stormver 19:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf narrowed her eyes.."Cardinalblaze is most certainly NOT fine, I'm the medicine cat here." She meowed in a sharp and serious tone.Silverstar 19:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at the kit as she ran off. "Wait!" She called, waving her trail. Birchtail lashed his tail. Stormwillow dare not touch Cardinalblaze!! ''Shadowkit gazed at the scrawny queen. "If you touch her, I'll shred you!" He hissed. Flamestar 22 19:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit bristled beside his brother, doubling his size as he barred his fangs. "Then I'll shred you even more, leave our family alone!"'Silverstar' 19:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit unsheathed his claws, angerily leaping at the she-cat. He grabbed onto her leg, sinking his teeth in and causing all the pain he could. Flamestar 22 19:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Get off me Shadowkit!" Silverstorm growled, grabbing the black kit by his scruff. She set him down gently, though she felt like they had no trust in her. She ''wasn't Stormwillow. She was just asking how Cardinalblaze was! ---- Stormwillow sighed at the medicine cat. "That's good," she meowed. "Now will you treat my wounds before my life ends bitterly?" She asked dryly. Stormver 00:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit glanced up at Flamestar, deep pangs of worry caught in her throat. "Where a-are you taking m-me?" She squeaked, her pelt shivering and prickling with apprehension as she was in Flamestar's jaws. Ripple.of.mc 00:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from her, she'll kill you!" Squealed Shadowkit, launching at Stormwillow and clawing at her. "I'm only taking you back to our camp," Flamestar meowed, her voice soft and calm. "You'll be much safer there than out here." Flamestar 22 00:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade trotted along with his tail held high, his wounds slowly healing. His eye was now perfectly fine, giving him its usual sight.Silverstar 00:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar, arriving at camp, dropped the kit onto the grass softly, purring. Duskpaw at her side, she gave the kit a slight shove. "Don't be afraid, are cats are mostly friendly." Flamestar 22 00:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit paused, narrowing his blue gaze as he spotted a new kit. He quickly strode over to the patrol with his tail held high. "Who's she, is she an intruder?!"Silverstar 00:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Calm down, Stormkit," Flamestar meowed. "She is no harm to us. We found her on patrol, and she looked like she needed some assistance." Flamestar 22 00:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit rolled onto the soft grass, bewildered. She turned back, peering at Flamestar. "O-okay, if you s-say so." The red kit nervously nodded and turned to Stormkit with wide blue eyes. "I'm not an intruder!" She retorted, beginning to regain confidence. Ripple.of.mc 00:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormwillow is in the medicine den) Silverstorm pushed the black tom off again. "I'm only asking how Cardinalblaze is," she said mildly. "And stop doubting her! If you hate Stormwillow, leave me alone and don't take it out on me. That goes for all of you!" Stormver 00:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit curiously sniffed the she-kit, being the generally friendly and loyal tom as he was. "She's not gonna hurt my momma...?"Silverstar 00:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Don't order us around, Silverstorm. Even though your her friend, your only taking her side. What would you do if she left your mate to die helplessly?" Birchtail snapped. "I doubt it," Flamestar purred, licking Stormkit behind the ears. Flamestar 22 00:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Ha! Wrenflight's no mate!" Silverstorm laughed. "But you should just give it some time. She can be isolated here, away from others. I feel she should be given a second chance, so I am trying to make her feel welcome. You should just give it little time."Stormver 01:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "This'll be what, her fourth chance?!" He sassed with a lash of his tail, fur bristling. He wanted Stormwillow gone!---- Scarletkit lay beside her mother, whimpering beside the weak Queen.Silverstar 01:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail lashed his tail. "What if Cardinalblaze wasn't to survive? She doesn't deserve a second chance!" Flamestar 22 01:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine padded out of camp with her tail waving, gazing up curiously at a tree.---- Owlscream grew sick, near death. (he needs to die tbh)Silverstar 01:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Ehhh. Okay..)) Flamestar sighed, placing her tail on Birchtails shoulder. "Stop arguing," She ordered. With a cold look, Birchtail jumped in. "But she-" "I understand if your upset, but blaming her isn't going to help anything," Flamestar put in. Flamestar 22 01:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan